True Evil
by Jalicyn-chan
Summary: AU What is true evil? Ryou knows. And as blood spills, others find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugiou.**

**Warnings: Blood.**

**Author's Notes: This is all up to you. Either I leave it discontinued, or I go on. Which is it? First chaptered story; hope I can do well.**

**True Evil**

He woke with a loud gasp, filling his deprived lungs with air as he sat up. His eyes moved about the bedroom as the nightmare gradually faded from his memory. It was the same; pale cream walls, red oak dresser, whitewashed desk and chair. He had been in this room many times before, had come to think of it as his haven, but now it looked threatening. The deep shadows casting across from the familiar objects could hide any danger, the closet could hold something unimaginable.

He sighed, shaking his head as he stood. This was silly. It was his room, in the middle of Domino! Who would come just to scare him and his family? They had no enemies.

Tugging on a pair of jeans, he walked silently down the hall to press his ear to the other's bedroom door. Silence. Good, he was still asleep. As was his parent; he could hear his father's loud snores across from him.

Going to the other end, he slipped down the stairs and into the kitchen, not bothering with a light, since he could see just fine. He went to the cabinet, pulling out a tea kettle while he glanced at the clock mounted above the door. He immediately grimaced.

_Four in the morning? Now I'm happy I woke no one up._

Standing by the stove, waiting patiently for the water to come to a boil, he suddenly realized that he was cold. Not just cold; freezing. He wrapped his bare arms around himself and cursed mentally for not getting a shirt.

He glanced to the thermostat, and stopped dead. It read eighty degrees.

_No. No, no, no._

Shivering, he turned to face the shadowed kitchen, goosebumps rising along any exposed flesh. Fear clenched in his abdomen as he glanced around, breath coming a bit harder than before.

He had no warning.

Burning pain seared up his body as a cold knife was slammed into his back, being ripped out only to pierce his flesh again. Hot blood poured down his back; he turned and tried to stop the next blow. He couldn't; the blade sliced into his chest with the sickening sound of messily torn skin and muscle.

He couldn't scream, he had no breath for it. Fear and agony flashed up through his frame as the knife was shoved between his ribs. He saw a glimpse of light coloured hair and burning violet eyes as he tried to fend his attacker off, failing miserably.

Never had he felt such pain, such a guttural instinct to live. But it all stopped when the dagger tore its way into his heart.

He lay sprawled across the kitchen table, panting harshly, blood and pain still pulsing over him. The kettle had started to whistle, but he didn't notice.

Sitting up, Itemri Ryou watched wearily as another's blood and wounds faded from his body and the walls, emerald eyes tired and dull.

"Not again," he whispered, voice carrying all the horror that wasn't seen in any physical way.

**Well? Stop, or continue? It's your choice!**

**Please Review!**

**Jalicyn-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugiou.**

**Warnings: Blood. Yaoi. Incest. And A Lot Others I'm Not Thinking Of Right Now.**

**True Evil**

Bakura yawned as he stepped into the kitchen. Long night, having not been able to sleep until three am. He didn't know why, he just couldn't get comfortable in his bed. He grunted in annoyance and stepped through the kitchen archway. He stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw.

A glass lay shattered on the floor, the tea kettle making short squeaks that signaled all the water having evaporated. Water that had frothed over covered the stove and the floor, and the drawers were opened and crooked in their slots. But he only had eyes for something completely different.

Sleeping on the table in what had to of been a very uncomfortable position was his little brother, hair tangled around his flushed face and eyes shut tight, whimpers coming from his throat.

Not even noticing his father walk into the room behind him, he raced to the younger, lifting him up gently to cradle him in his arms. Instantly the whimpers stopped; the smaller cuddled into his brother with a happy sigh. Bakura's violet eyes narrowed; now he knew why he couldn't sleep. He could never sleep when this happened.

"What's wrong?" he crooned into the tiny boy's ear, nuzzling. He would never have done anything like this if it weren't his brother. His father, still in the doorway, watched silently. He was used to the unusual bond between the two, though he had no clue what it was.

"Tab..." Ryou squirmed lightly, mouth working in his sleep. "Tabi..."

Sighing, Bakura picked up the smaller to sit in the chair and settle with his brother in his lap. Ryou whined and coiled closer.

"Tabi..."

Their father went to work making coffee, knowing it would take a while for the gifted youngster to awaken.

**xxx**

Detective Atemu Yami scratched his head and averted his crimson eyes, sickened by the scene before him. She lay in the clearing, sprawled out, stabbed to death. He face had been cut off; her fingertips had been burned. There was no way to place her identity. The only recognizable feature she had was her long, bloody red hair, and that wasn't enough to find it. Yami shuddered. Her matched the liquid that stained the grass.

His cousin clung to his waist, sobbing silently into his shirt. Yami sighed. The boy couldn't get used to what he had to watch.

Yuugi could see dead people. Cliche as it sounds, spirits of the dead came to him to give messages. A medium, and a good one at that.

But since the serial killer had come, his prediction had had no solidity.

"Are you alright, little one?" he asked softly. Yuugi looked up, his glowing amethyst eyes filled with tears. He smiled and nodded, then pulled away to twist his hands into the symbols of sign language.

Like all mediums, the boy was both muted, so as not to tell the deads' secrets, and blind, so as to see nothing but them. Because they were silent, mediums weren't deaf as well.

Experienced with the quick hand gestures, Yami quickly translated the message: _Look for the one with the Mark of the Disbalanced._

"What does that mean, little one?"

Yuugi shook his head, and gave the same message: _Look for the one with the Mark of the Disbalanced._

**xxx**

"Tabitha!"

As soon as the cry left the boy's throat, Ryou woke. Knowing to be in the warmth of his brother's arms, he sobbed gently and clung to Bakura's shoulders.

Bakura, knowing that their father had left for work, nuzzled the younger's head up and kissed him gently.

Both knew how wrong it was, for two brothers to be in a relationship. But they also knew something else. They weren't just brothers. They were a whole.

Ryou parted his lips with a moan, tugging at Bakura's wild silver mane with one hand and running his other down the bare chest against his side. Neither knew much about each other, since they had only become lovers a month ago, but Bakura knew his little brother was extremely comforted by kisses.

Tongue stroking the roof of the smaller's mouth, Bakura shifted to run his hands down his back, tucking his hands into the back pockets of Ryou's jeans, causing the other to whimper.

They broke away a moment later, breathing hard. For some reason, neither could keep kisses sweet. It quickly became overrun by passion.

"What happened?" the violet-eyed teen asked softly. Ryou flushed.

"He struck again," he whispered. "_True Evil_ has struck again."

**Yes, I know it's crappy. But it was a bridge, to introduce what the last chapter was about and what the title is for, plus how this little piece of nothing with play out if people don't burn me at the stake for something so crappy. It's probably not even original. Ah, well.**

**Review Please!**

**If you flame, then you didn't read the clear warnings up top, and would only be saying that you were a lazy bum or too stupid to understand what yaoi or incest means.**

**Jalicyn-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugiou.**

**Warnings: See other Chapters.**

**True Evil**

_Sparkling lilac eyes smiled at him. A small form moved gracefully, slim arms waving above his head in rythmic swoops. Shining blonde hair fell over his shoulders and down into his eyes as he danced, reaching out to him with a cheerful giggle escaping full, curved lips. He went to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and dancing with him, a laugh rumbling from him when he squealed happily._

_The tanned boy in his arms turned to hug him around the neck, giggling again as he leaned into him, only his hips moving to the beat pounding through the club. Lips grazed his, and he took it immediately, kissing him hungrily, the slight movements paroding dancing stopping completely._

_He was sinking, sinking..._

He woke with a cry, of alarm, of longing, of pain. For some reason, the dream returned. Always returned.

He lay, panting, sweating, harsh agony lacing his chest. He knew it not to be physical, but emotional. He must make it fells better.

**xxx**

The woman screamed as the knife ripped through her chest, tearing into her body with a sickening thunk. Blood poured to cover the ground as she collapsed, her last breath emerging as a bloody gurgle.

He laughed, the sound piercing and dark, utterly unforgiving. She knew. She had to die before she told. It was all her fault for finding out.

Shaking his light-coloured hair from his face, he grinned and walked away, tucking his knife into the thigh holster he wore beneath his loose jeans.

He walked calmly down the street, the people not seeing him as a murderer, but as a simple teen walking home after a long day. He back was slumped, his shoulders down, his lips curved into a falsely friendly smile. His violet eyes glowed with satisfaction.

**xxx**

Ryou, still curled in his brother's arms, screamed.

Blood poured, hot and heady, down his chest in thick waves. Bakura gave a cry and jerked away, feeling the liquid coat his legs. Another scream ripped from the younger's throat as a different wound appeared.

After a long moment, Ryou slumped across the table, moans coming from him as the blood and wounds faded.

Bakura lifted him to cradle the boy, letting him fall asleep once again. When he looked to the table, he gave one last cry.

Not all the blood had disappeared. Two messages lay scrawled across the table.

One was short, easy to read.

_Malik._

Bakura squinted he eyes and leaned forward to read the other one, shifting the boy in his arms and ignoring how he got light-headed from the stench of blood.

His eyes widened in confusion when he finally deciphered the words.

_Look for the one with the Mark of the Disbalanced._

**xxx**

**Sorry this one is so late and so short, but I'm having slight problems with the computer...**

**Review Please.**

**Jalicyn-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugiou.**

**Warnings: See other Chapters.**

**Author's Notes: Here's a challenge for all my wonderful reviewers: Who is the killer? You'll never guess.**

**True Evil**

"What do you have to say about the killer?"

"Are there any leads yet?"

"How many deaths are there, truly?"

Detective Atemu waved the reporters' questions off with an irritated swipe of his hand. His boss kept him here in this little meeting, and he was about to go crazy. Yuugi lay against him, almost dead on his feet. He was tired; come to think of it, so was he. The crowd around the stage he stood on dwindled off into a blur of color, and he shook his head to clear his tired eyes. Homicide Leut. Majuki Mai smiled at him encouragingly, her plum eyes glowing with a mixture of sympathy and annoyance. He smiled back wearily.

A reporter with short brown hair and clear blue eyes stood, and he groaned. He knew her well. Mazaki Anzu. Bossy, loud, and nosy as they come. "What have you learned of the Crimson Lover?" Yami groaned again at the nickname they had given the killer was spoken. Damn reporters. He was a serial killer, not a man with roses and a charming smile. _Hell,_ the Detective thought tiredly. _He might be, for all we know of him._ "Detective!"

Yami's face and voice remained neutral as he answered the shrill voice: "We have learned nothing more of him. The only facts being found are simple and unhelpful as of the moment: He likes redheads, he mutilates their bodies with a knife but always clothes them afterwards, and he seems to be someone they know or trust."

A buzz went through the room as redheads covered their heads or straightened with defiance. Not many believed he was saying the truth; what was sad was, he was speaking the truth. They knew nothing beyond that. "How do you know he isn't a woman?"

Yami's eyes narrowed. Nosy damn... "He strength is found to be enough to impale a blade hard enough to bruise from the impact of the hilt before the women die, which is only seconds afterward. It is determined that not many women can do such; we have decided to refer to him as male."

Mai rolled her eyes as the brunette was about to speak again, and her voice rang out. "If you please, Mazaki, some of your peers would like to ask questions of Detective Atemu before he collapses right in front of us, so please do us all a favor, sit down and shut up."

Scattered laughter followed this; Anzu growled, but sat nonetheless. Yami shot the woman a thankful look and the reporter - he wasn't about to agree her to the fair sex - a sweet smile. "Anything else?" he asked, shifting his hold on his small cousin as he slept.

**xxx**

Ryou's eyes fluttered open at the gentle movement usually connected with being carried. Curling to his brother, he sighed, pushing his dream out of his mind.

Bakura, feeling the shift, smiled as he sat on the couch, lifting his legs to sprawl across the seat, holding the smaller over his body and reaching for the remote. Coming to a silly cartoon Ryou liked, he placed the thing down and rested his head back, weariness finally hitting him from the lack of sleep. He drifted off, never feeling his brother sit up and go to make an extremely late breakfast.

**xxx**

The blade glinted in his hand. _She knows. She's gonna tell. You can't let her tell._ "No," he moaned. The building, his salvation, was just behind him. He could walk right in..._She knows. She must die. You know she must; go kill her._ His head dropped, and he started off.

Her screams were so nice. She fought, but soon the ground was as red as her hair.

_She must never tell..._

"She must never tell," he whispered.

**xxx**

Kurokushi stared at the document before him, mind far away. He was completely unawares when the gun went off behind him.

Pain, then black.

**xxx**

Yami stared at the fax, his eyes huge. Not the Crimson Lover. But another murder. He groaned. _When will it end?_ Violet eyes watched him, cold and harsh. He never noticed.

**xxx**

Bakura woke to the ringing of the phone. Stirring, he called a slurred "I'll get it" and picked the reciever up. "What?" he snapped.

"Are you the son of one Itermri Kurokushi?"

"Yeah." Bakura was suddenly weary, feeling his brother curle to his side.

"I regret to inform you of this, but your father had been murdered hours before by an unknown killer."

Bakura was numb. The dial tone sounded, but he didn't move. Feeling the tears soaking his shoulder from his emerald-eyed other, he wondered briefly why he couldn't feel his own, streaming thickly down he cheeks.

The two twins, completely abondoned by all they loved, cried for a long while.

**xxx**

**I'll explain the melodrama next chapter. Can you guess the killer? Hint: He's not Marik.**

**Review Please.**

**Jalicyn-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugiou.**

**Warnings: See other Chapters.**

**Author's Notes: I don't even know why I'm doing this...no one reviews my stories, and I think people have lost interest in True Evil. **

**Nobodeh loves meh!**

**True Evil**

Bakura stared blankly at the open grave, patting his brother absently on the back. Dry sobs were heard; Ryou's tears had run dry long before. Beside the grave, another is honoured; the grave of their mother. Long dead, she committed suicide after the miscarriage of what was supposed to be their sister. They were alone; the only difference was that they didn't have anyone left except for themselves.

Everyone else was gone. The twins were the only ones left.

In every prospect.

**xxx**

Homicide Leut. Majuki Mai sighed, sliding into her small apartment. Her purple eyes raced over the small room, the only one furnished. A bed, a television, and a chest of drawers. That was all she needed. Sad, really.

Dropping her gear onto the floor, she plopped onto the bed. Sleep came easily. Along with a nightmare.

**xxx**

He woke with a jolt, feeling displaced, for some strange reason. Terror consumed him as he noticed the presence of a hot liquid over his body and sheets. Standing, he stumbled to the bathroom, turning on the light.

He screamed.

Blood coated his naked form, his skin pale, grayish. His complexion was waxy; he looked like hell. His eyes were an ugly shade of yellow.

Twisting the knobs of the shower, not even bothering with setting the temperature, he jumped in. Harsh, ragged breaths were taken as he scrubbed at his skin, sobbing softly as the skin turned red.

He didn't stop until his flesh was raw and bleeding.

Falling to the bottom of the tub, the tepid water running over him, still running red, he slept.

**xxx**

Soft violet eyes glowed at him, sad and pained. A full mouth opened and closed rhythmically, no sound emerging. Blonde hair, stained red with blood, tumbled into his face as he lowered his head. After a few moments, he raised it and pointed at himself. Then he closed his eyes and pointed upwards.

Yuugi watched silently, picking out the message. It was the same.

_Look for the one with the Mark of the Disbalanced._

**xxx**

The light glinted off the blade. Violet eyes stared at it longingly, lovingly, though a hint of revulsion and fear was seen within.

_She knows._

"No," he moaned. "She doesn't know, and if she does, she won't tell."

_She'll tell. You have to keep her from telling._

"Please," he whispered. "I don't want to kill anymore."

_You can't allow her to tell._

Golden hair fell into insane violet. "I can't allow her to tell."

**xxx**

Ryou stared at his bleeding wrists dully. Emerald filled with unfalling tears as he washed them gently, until they faded away, like all the others.

At least she wasn't in agony this time.

**xxx**

"Police!"

"Yes, sir, what's the matter?"

"She...she..."

"Please calm down sir; what's going on?"

"The Crimson Lover has come again! She's dead!"

"...We're on our way sir. Stay where you are."

"Oh, god, so much blood..."

**xxx**

**I don't know; I kind of like the choppy breaks. Tell me if you want it more together. No one has guessed it; who is the killer?**

**Review Please.**

**Jalicyn-chan**


End file.
